Kagepro Reader Inserts!
by AtsukaiDysfunction
Summary: Basically a bunch of reader insterts for kagepro ive written and or finished. updates will be slow because im writing the next chapter for my other story Dysfunctional Route ill take requests in an attempt to help fuel my oneshot imagination. Enjoy
1. Male Ayano: What did it feel like?

Your name is [Y/N] and today you are going to school for t

he first time since your friend Ayato Tateyama died a few weeks ago. You remember how much you cried when you got the news; Much unlike your other friend, Kisaragi Shintaro, who stood wide eyed and the passed out shortly afterwords. Maybe the whole situation was abit much for you two to take in.

He happened to be with you today, but only because you spent hours at the boys door, pleading for him to come with you. all your hard work payed off when a nasty "Alright! God damn it [Y/N]!" and a small smile from you when he opened the door dressed for school. you knew he was going to hole up after today, so you figured you might as well make the best of it. it wont be the same, but it'll have to be enough. you also wanted to tell him how much you loved Ayato, even though you figured he already knew. You hadn't realized it though, you know, until he died.

-8-

The two of you went through classes, and stuck together paying no attention to the kids who gave you pitting looks and petty apologies. During your lunch, you sat in the classroom that was mostly empty save for the teacher who insisted on staying in case you two got 'unstable'. which unknown to her, you were already unstable, hiding everything you felt about Ayato, all the pain you were hiding in order to let it all out at a certain time.

"Hey Shintaro..." you called out to the other boy as you put the lid back on your box lunch that your mother made you. your voice seemed no different than usual, for if it was, someone would worry, worrying people wasn't something you wanted to do before doing something dangerous. "Hmn? what is it [Y/N]? he responded and you stood up, leaning against the wall pressed against your back. it felt cool and soothing. you began speaking knowing you wouldnt get any long replies. Shintaro didnt like to talk much, even when your friend was alive.

"I wonder what he was thinking, standing all alone on the roof. did he cry? did he thank anyone?" you started starring longingly out the window, which gave Shintaro a nostalgic feeling since Ayato used to do that too. "i wouldn't know, im not him" you expected such an answer from him and gave a slightly wary smile that seemed to be overused in the past week or two. "I guess you're right shintaro! we arent him!" you replied cheerily.

He bit back a question of what was wrong, you had let the conversation go too easily. it didnt sit right with him, but he figured you just didnt want to dwell on it. he knew that you loved to put yourself in another persons shoes. he also knew that you often took an entire day, maybe two, doing as that person would do, just to feel what the other person feels. you wernt the most normal of females, that was for real.

-8-

you two were about to leave, it wasnt far too late. but it was then you decided that the time to part was now. before he noticed something was off about the way her small smile was beginning to falter. "I'm going to go to Ayato-kuns grave. want to come with?" the other shook his head at you. "no thanks [Y/N] , i dont feel up to it. stay safe on your way home okay?" he said as he started walking away. "I will!" you replied, which wasnt followed by the usual see you soon that shintaro usually got. now this was setting off small warning bells. however he shrugged it off as paranoia.

maybe 30 minutes later you stood at the foot of your friends grave starring at the photograph of the three of you smiling that was st upon the grave, that photo was apparently his favorite as his father had said. a you began to speak, it was as if you were writing your last will. "Nee Ayato-kun, you could've reached for me as shintaro...why didnt you? you felt tears well up into your eyes. you were hurt, and sad, and all those feelings you had locked away behind that false smile had burst forth. "WHY DID YOU DIE?! " you shouted in angry tears and fell to your knees. "you can't leave me with shintaro...im not strong enough to save him...you cant leave me...Ayato-kun..." you lips quivered as a small revolver fell from your bag pocket when you fell, reminding you what you went there to do.

and crooked small smiled came to your face as you grabbed it. "how did it feel to die? did you say anything? did you cry? did you know youd hurt me this bad? i want to know...so im going to play you okay? im going to die too. i can't bring myself to the roof...but..." you held the revolver to your temple and gave a smile. "i can atleast do this much...Shintaro, im so sorry, i can't risk going on like you...and ayato-kun..?" you closed your eyes as the world fell silent. "I love you...!" and you pulled your last sight was seeing a shimmering figure that looked like Ayato on his knees, possibly crying. as you faded away, you could have sworn that from somewhere you heard him say: "[Y/N]...! i didn't wan't you to die...i love you too much.."

It wasnt until two days after that, that shintaro went to the grave after hearing you hadn't come home, he expected the worst, but not this. you, sprawled out on the ground infront of ayatos grave, a gun by your side and a hole in your head. it was as if his entire world shattered. through his screaming and blurred vision he could see what seemed to be two figures, holding eachother tightly and crying. he reached out knowing them. "Ayato...[Y/N]!" the figures turned to him and your spiritual form reached out to the other and he could just faintly hear you say: "Good-bye..! Stay safe..."

"[Y/N]!"


	2. Seto: How Did This Happen?

Your name is (f/n) (l/n) and on this hot, blurry, hazy day of the weekend in summer you were helping seto kousuke with his work. You woudnt usually, he would never let you, and because you usually had other orders to carry out. Today you did not however, and with help from kido, you convinced Seto to let you go with him to work. When he finally agreed you were almost beside yourself because you were getting out of the hideout. considering you spent most of your time there, being an orphan and all. However...there was now one question you wanted to ask that was of high importance.

"How did this happen to me?!" you cried out standing in the cafes dressing room where you were working. you were messing with the highly uncomfortable, rather revealing maids outfit. you also didnt like how it exaggerated your chest to be a bit larger than it was. this was embarrassing, and you had to out in front of people? in front of seto? you were never going to live this down if kano caught wind of this. you would make sure to swear seto to silence.

"Oh come on (f/n)~ It can't be that bad. Im sure it looks great on you!" called seto from the other side of the door. easy for him to say, at least his outfit was normal, at least he wasnt wearing a revealing dress, at least he didnt have to feel uncomfortable! ugh! this was embarrassing! "Just hurry up and come out already (f/n)!" he called again and of all things you could have possibly done, you heaved a heavy sigh, dripping with bits of regret.

"Okay, okay! im coming out already! dont get your jumper in a twist." you puffed out, deciding that no matter how much you whine, complained, and or worried, it would not change anything. pulling open the door with a hesitant pull, you stepped out from the room, the light blush on your face soon mimicked by seto who suddenly cast his eyes away from you.

"I told you that you'd look nice (f/n)!" seto said puffing out his cheeks to hide the blush and then placing his fist on his hips. he wasn't lying when he said you looked nice, well, actually, when he thought about it, you looked agonizingly cute. he mentally cursed himself for thinking that now and soon turned his gaze back at you as if to seem less suspicious. Although you could never tell the difference because his personality was definitely unique to him.

"ugh...but its so short! who wears things this short anyway? we arent in some shoujo manga! i havent worn anything above my ankles for years!" you complained as the cafes manager, a lady, came back to inform you about their opening. "Great, you two look wonderful, we open in five." she said smiling and then popped back into the kitchen to see how the chefs were doing on preparing the food. the two of you gave a small nod and then stepped out into the waiting area. this was going to be a looooonnnnggg day.

-8-

"What would you like, sir?" you asked a costumer with a slight blush on your face, noticing some of the dinners were starring at you every now and then, watching you fidget. You didnt really like this man, and you could say this just looking at him. His face was flushed, his speech slurred slightly, and he looked dirty. most people wouldnt notice that, but you had a knack for pointing out small details usually ignored by other people. honestly, who got drunk this early anyway?!

You were writing down the mans order, well, what bits of it you could her through his slurring, when you felt the man brush up against your thigh. this didnt alarm you because people adjusted themselves all the time, he could have accidentally bumped you right? however, you finally noticed that he had grabbed your thigh and was feeling around. you froze up, you had never been in this situation before. many people could have seen this, yet they didnt say anything. what was this?! realizing what was going on, you were thrown back into reality and you instinctively stepped back and turned on your heel. running away from the table and back to the dressing room. bumping into seto lightly in the process.

setting off a few warning bells, seto turned and followed you into the back where he found you crying in the dressing room. "Seto...i dont want to do this anymore...it's scary." you said sniffling and rubbing at your eyes. then you proceeded to take out the hair clips.

"why? what happened (f/n)?"he called back, put off by the vivid unhappiness in your voice. "The guy whos order i was taking, he started feeling up my thigh..." the was a small flinch from seto and a look of irritation in his face was shown. "Ill take care of it. okay (f/n)? you stay here." he said and then left, leaving you alone, but in the safety of the dressing room.

seto was fuming, he really didnt need people touching you, especially this drunkard whom he noticed fit the part. mostly because he kept starring after the direction you ran with a rather lewd look. it was irritating and it was also the reason why he always firmly refused to bring you with him. he didnt like how people got too close to you, your personality drew people in, but the fact that strangers like this even thought it was okay to cast a glance at you was sickening. Call him protective, possessive, he didnt care.

You could hear loud chattering which involved seto and the man that caused all of this. as calm as seto was trying to be, the man was just not cooperating. the two were beginning to amp of the flames of the argument and this ended in seto snapping in maybe the first time in forever , throwing a solid strike at the mans face, knocking him out. turning to the other dinners who were shocked at what had transpired he gave a small smile. "Pardon our rude customer, please, continue to enjoy your meal and ill be with you shortly." he said before dragging the man out to the street where he was left against a wall.

you had been crying the whole time in the dressing room with the door unlocked. in reality, it was always unlocked, but no one dared go in. until seto pulled open the door and crouched down in front of you with a smile. "Hey (f/n), dont cry okay? it's aright now." he said gently lifting your head with his left hand, while wiping your tears away with his right hand.

"You don't look as bright and stunning as usual with tears in your eyes, you know (f/n).." he said, and as you started to respond back, you felt a pair of soft lips press against yours. once realizing that it was setos, your face flared up a shade of crimson not normally seen on you. this caused him to laugh. "You look so cute blushing haha"

"j..just shut up!" you protested and then fell forward, hugging him tightly. you didnt worry about the rest of the job because seto was always watching. he made the promise to protect that smile...forever and ever.


End file.
